poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Current Events!
Plot As Ash, Misty, and Brock stop in a large field near a wind power generator to take a break. Meanwhile, Team Rocket are starving and soon spot an odd white building in the distance. They are curious, and soon James knocks on the door. After a few tries, he tries to open it up, but the door is electronically locked, which Meowth infers after seeing a card reader. He tries to pick at it with his claw, but ends up breaking his claw in the reader. Meowth is infuriated and scratches at the door, which results in him and his teammates being electrocuted. Just then, the door opens slowly, allowing the trio to enter and explore. Jigglypuff also wanders into the facility. Brock decides a picnic lunch is in order. Ash volunteers to fetch the firewood with Pikachu, but the Electric-type is fast asleep. Instead, Ash decides to take Chikorita. Meanwhile, Team Rocket finds themselves walking through various empty hallways when they come across a Magnemite. Four more Magnemite appear, and together they attack with their electricity, sending Team Rocket fleeing. As Ash and Chikorita are walking across the field, they find the building, with the door still open. When the two enter, the door suddenly slams shut, trapping them inside. Ash begins calling for help and his friends come running. Brock notices that the building's electric lock is damaged and tells Ash that he'll call the Electric company for assistance. Ash tries to get the door open without any luck; however, Chikorita spots a map of the complex and has Ash looks at it. They go downstairs to check out the place. Upon looking through various empty halls, Ash and Chikorita are attacked by a swarm of Magnemite and a Magneton. Team Rocket watches the squabble, but Jigglypuff soon arrives. Fearing that it is going to sing, James takes away her microphone, but Jigglypuff and tosses it to Jessie, who then throws it towards the Magnemite to give them some time. The microphone rolls to Ash’s feet, and Jigglypuff rushes at him to retrieve its precious item. Ash realizes there is a destroyed shutter behind him, so he runs through it and down a fleet of stairs. Moments later, Jigglypuff manages to get her microphone and Sings, putting all of the Magnet Pokemon to sleep. Brock returns to Misty's side and informs her that the Electric company will attend to the door eventually. On the next floor, Ash wanders around four large generators, where he is attacked by a swarm of Electrode. Ash tells Chikorita to use Vine Whip, making one explode, thus creating a path for Ash to escape. The Electrode pursue them, but Ash and Chikorita narrowly escape the Explosions and reach another area. Jigglypuff then appears, but Chikorita quickly tosses its microphone away, allowing Ash to escape down another staircase. Jigglypuff encounters Team Rocket again. As with before, Team Rocket grabs Jigglypuff's microphone and throws it away, giving everyone time to escape. Jigglypuff successfully retrieves her microphone again and lulls the Electrode to sleep. Desperate to find a hiding spot, Team Rocket takes cover inside a room, but they are confronted by an Electabuzz. Meowth quickly tells Electabuzz that Ash is the one causing the trouble and that they are just workers. Electabuzz believes him and marches off to find Ash. Meanwhile, Misty and Brock, searching for Ash and Chikorita, make their way into the building after an electronics expert pries the door open. Ash runs into Electabuzz, who attacks him and Chikorita. However, their battle is interrupted by Team Rocket, who trap the Pokémon in a cage. Chikorita tries to break open the cage with Razor Leaf, but the bars are too strong. The trio runs off with the captured Pokémon and exit the power station facility. Ash slides down a hillside and stops the evil trio in their tracks. Upon being cornered, Jessie and James have Arbok and Victreebel attack Ash. Helpless at Ash's predicament, Chikorita evolves into Bayleef, much to the delight of Team Rocket. Bayleef frees herself and Electabuzz with Razor Leaf. Misty, Brock, and the electrician catch up to them in time to see Bayleef throwing Arbok and Victreebel into Team Rocket with a Vine Whip. The female electrician, who happens to be Electabuzz's Trainer, orders it to use Thunderbolt alongside Ash's Pikachu. Bayleef gives Team Rocket a final Vine Whip and sends them blasting off. In the aftermath, the representative of the Electric company thanks Ash and his friends for stopping Team Rocket. Ash also apologizes for trespassing and congratulates Bayleef on her efforts. Just then, Jigglypuff pops up and starts Singing, putting everyone to sleep. Infuriated by this, Jigglypuff scribbles on the group's faces and stomps away. Major Events * Ash's Chikorita evolves into Bayleef.